Kingdom hearts: CUTE PARASITE  chap 1
by Incurabl
Summary: Chapitre 1 : Proposition foireuse. Axel, étudiant chevronné et surtout bordélique, sert de refuge geek à son petit cousin Roxas. Mais quelle belle idée qu'il a d'accepter d'héberger un gamin qu'il ne peut pas supporter , ami de Roxas...A qui survivra.


CHAPITRE 1: PROPOSITION FOIREUSE.

J'ouvre un peu les yeux. Ca craint. Il pleut encore. Je le sens d'ici , je dors la fenêtre ouverte et je ne fais jamais d'erreur sur les odeurs qui trainent. Et celle là , elle traine encore plus que l'odeur des chaussettes que j'ai laissé sous mon lit. Ca aussi , va falloir que j'arrête, c'est pas tip top, même si personne ne vient jamais dans ma chambre. J'oserai dire: heureusement. Comme louper une seduction en dix leçons.

Laisser trainer ses boxers et ses chausettes degueulasses partout , ne parlons pas des baggy, et tee shirt aussi.

Avoir des détritus sur le sol: canette de soda, vieille pizza, boite de hamburger, frites sechées, bouteille vide, mouchoir sales, paquet de gâteau: un parfait équilibre alimentaire en soi.

Sortir la clope et le coca, même au réveil.

Avoir baver jusqu'à en avoir la trace.

Avoir un oreiller et un drap house crado.

Ne jamais faire son lit.

Avoir la vaisselle qui moisit dans son évier.

Se demander si le sol existe encore, et s'il est lavable.

Ne pas être pudique.

Avoir des tics un peu bestiaux.

En bref, tout ce que j'ai. Je me redresse comme une vieille poupée déséchée, au cou rouillé et me fait craquer le cou sans douceur. Oh bon dieu ce que ça fait du bien. Je pousse un gémissement grâve de bien être , comme un gros félin qui s'étire et qui voit sa journée de gros fénéant commencer. On est samedi , ce qui veut dire, pas de cours , pas de saleté de prof de doctorat à supporter et au pire des cas, Roxas viendra juste un peu squatter chez moi pour m'empreinter ma box, et geeker loin de sa mère possesive, et je ne serai pas plus déranger, j'aurais juste quelqu'un qui acceptera de me faire à manger et qui fera ma vaisselle. Non , c'est pas vile. J'essaie pas non plus de me persuader que je ne suis pas vile. Il veut du luxe, et bien il m'aide. Bon ok , c'est pas trés classe, faudrait que j'arrête de me servir de mon pauvre petit cousin chéri. Je m'extirpe de mes draps miteux qui pue la transpiration et la bave de vieille cuite et je regarde par la fenêtre en me grattant un peu le ventre et un peu la fesse droite, et je baille comme un primate dénué de raison et de notion du temps. J'ouvre un oeil , puis un deuxième et tombe nez à nez avec la vieille d'en face, qui semble prise d'une tétanie soudaine. Je fais une mimique bizarre avec les lèvres et penche un peu la tête pour me replacer un nerf et dit un peu fort pour qu'elle entende.

" Un problème madame?"

Celle là, c'est un cas. Une pervers , une folle, elle est pas prête de décéder. Elle va surement faire claquer son mari d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'il en peut plus lui, je le vois trainé la patte comme un vieux corniaud depuis quelques semaines. Il va y passer. Mais pourquoi elle me fixe encore? Elle va pas bien hein. Problème hormonal. Ca doit êre ça. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux rouges en pétard et ordonne ma crête, comme je peux. Elle baisse les yeux et ouvre la bouche. Je fronce les sourcils et fait pareil et ... Ah. D'accord. C'est ça. Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'oublie toujours que je suis a poil au réveil. Roh oui , c'est bon hein. C'est mal de pas supporter les vêtements quand on dort?

" ROGERRRRRRRRRR VIENS VOIR!"

Roger viens voir? Pourquoi? Non mais oh , déjà , c'est fort de se faire mater son érection matinale par une porteuse de gaine avariée, mais si en plus c'est pour faire un léchage de vitrine collectif et mixte, c'est mort. D'où le Roger, il va mater mon zizi? Faut pas abuser non plus hein! Je choppe un jean et l'enfile net ,et reprend ma place initiale en me passant de la mousse à raser qui trainait dans un coin de ma salle de bain.

" Quoi , qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"Roger, y'a le petit jeune d'en face , il se trimballe tout nu devant moi. Et puis, il est monté pire que toi le bougre. Un vrai bourricot!"

Oh , mode choqué. Un... bourricot? J'oserai dire qu'heureusement que je suis mieux monté qu'un vieux de quatre vingt ans qui doit plus qu'avoir un duo de pruneaux séchés, et une banane trop faite, tout molle, qui noircit , mais ... de là à me comparer à un mulet, c'est un peu osé. Et puis c'est quoi ce langage. Elle venait de quel trou paumé cette folle? Je l'ai fixé, figé. Je me fais gonfler la mousse sur ma joue et la considère du regard , avec un air terriblement blasé.

" Hey , petit galopin , tu veux bien arrêter de ... mais il est pas à poil Huguette, qu'est ce que tu baragouine encore. Tu divagues ma pauvre fille, va falloir penser à la maison de retraite hein... En plus me déranger pendant mon match de bridge sur la 2 ... tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on me dérange pendant mon match de brudge bordel de dieu..."

" Mais Roger."

" Retourne à ta couture, ça au moins ça déconne pas!"

"Mais Roger... je t'as..." BAM fenêtre close. Ouh , je m'aime sur ce coup.

Je prends un sourire victorieux. La journée commence bien. Je fais un coucou avec un visage niais sur la figure, à la vieille et m'éloigne vers la salle de bain, sans aucun gène. Je vire mon jean , le fait voler dans l'appart, et commence à me raser en face du miroir. Mon appartement : Un petit F3 , chambre, grand salon , une autre chambre qui me sert de salle de muscu, d'atelier de bricolage et de bureau pour les cours,et une grande salle de bain. Je sens le rasoir m'éffleurer la peau , quand brusquement SHLACK! Oh bordel , ma peau! Connerie de sonnerie de portable. Je le prends et je colle contre ma joue, ahhh , pas la bonne! la moitié des touches sont pleines de mousse maintenant! Rah quelle merde! Pas doué! Attardé de la vie ! Je passe une serviette dessus et le colle sur mon autre oreille.

" Allo."

" Axel?"

"Quoi. Je viens de me couper avec tes conneries."

"Oh désolé. Euh dis , je peux venir chez toi aujourd'hui,, avec Sora? Et un autre ami. Il a de gros ennuis, faudrait que je te demande un truc."

"Si c'est pour que je fasse encore assistante sociale, c'est mort Roxas."

"Allez ste plait , c'est juste pour une ou deux nuits, sa mère l'a foutu dehors parce qu'elle baise avec un type qu'il supporte pas."

" Tu me fais chier avec tes histoires pourries. Trouves toi des potes normaux !"

" Mais c'est pas leur faute si leur famille sont à problème!"

" et toi tu peux pas t'empêcher de jouer à Mère thérésa hein."

" Ste plait Axel , je ferai ce que tu voudras!"

" T'auras qu'à faire ma vaisselle."

" Berk , c'est dégueu ta vaisselle ."

" Ca vaut ce que tu me demandes."

" Tu rigoles."

" Pas du tout , je crois que je vais avoir héberger toute ta classe à force. Ils sont mineurs, c'est moi que tu fous dans la merde, s'ils font les cons."

" Il est pas de ma classe, et il est presque Majeur."

" Quel age."

" 17."

" Oh , ça vieillit tiens. On progresse. Tu feras quand même ma vaisselle."

" Ok ... je ferai ta vaisselle, mais tu pourrais me prêter internet aussi , ma mère l'a encore bloqué."

" Ouai... Quand est-ce que tu arrives."

" Vers 11 h , je passe d'abord chercher Sora chez lui et j'arrive. Riku a dormi chez moi cette nuit , mais maman veut pas plus.

" Attend une seconde, t'as dit Riku? "

" Bah oui , tu l'a déjà vu à la fête forraine y'a deux mois et aussi à l'anniversaire de Kiari l'année dernière."

" Oh non , pas lui , c'est hors de question!"

" Bah pourquoi!"

" Parce qu'il me gonfle , il est chiant , froid, et agressif ce mec, je vais le tabasser même aprés une seule nuit."

" Joue pas ta fillette, il est gentil."

" Il n'est pas gentil , il ne parle pas , nuance. J'accepte les gens agréables, chez moi , même si c'est des gosses, mais dés qu'il l'ouvre , c'est pour balancer une pic en pleine dans MA gueule."

" Mais il était pas bien les deux jours où tu l'as vu."

" Oh bah bien sûr."

"Allez ste plait , je ferai tout le ménage."

A cette allure , je susi sûr que je peux lui faire laver mon linge et faire à manger, mais bon , je suis pas un salop non plus.

" Tu me gaves réellement Roxas. Je te préviens , s'il balance un seul mot de travers, je vous fous tous les trois dehors."

" Ok ok , promis , on sera sage..."

" Ouai , j'y crois qu'à moitié , m'enfin bon..."

" Donc c'est oui !"

" Ouai...c'est ok..."

Je soupire. Je sais que je fais une grosse connerie. Je raccroche aprés que son cri de joie m'aie défoncer le tympan et finit de me raser comme je peux. Je me rince le visage à l'eau froide et je me passe de la lotion aprés rasage. C'est de la connerie le " ca pique pas". Merde ça fait quand même mal ce truc. Il pouvait pas appeler plus tard? J'enfile un boxer noir propre et regarde mon appart en me frottant les cheveux... C'est un peu le bordel ok. Bon , carrément le bordel , faut que je fasse quelque chose, j'ai le temps. J'enfile un baggy délavé et déchiré, une paire de Van's, et un débardeur long et prés du corps et entame un rangement à la warrior comme je sais si bien faire. Je ramasse les fringues sales, et les entasse dans la panière. Non , réctification , je ramasse toutes les fringues, je met la moitié dans la machine , et le reste dans le bac à linge en appuyant fort dessus et j'entend un léger crac , vers le bas. On a rien entendu , tout va bien le linge est rentré. Je lance la machine ou j'ai mis n'importe quoi dedans , à 30 ° sans oublier la pastille de lessive, et retourne vers le salon , avec un sac poubelle vide.

" Allez mes poulettes, opération éboueur!"

J'ai un peu abuser. Ca fait une semaine que j'ai rien ramassé, j'suis un gros dégueulasse sérieux, mais je crois que c'est psychologique , une question de flemme intense. Va falloir que je me fasse soigné. Je remplis le premier sac et entame le second. Roh , c'est bon , c'est que des sacs de 50 litres, c'est pas trés gros hein. C'est pas comme si je déblayais un chantier. Je pousse du pied le tapis, histoire d'être sur qu'il n'y a rien dessous et je fronce les sourcils en me grattant l'arrière du crâne. Comment un pim's a pu se glisser sous le tapis? Ca m'ennuie...Il est tout écrasé maintenant , ça craind vraiment. Je regarde l'aspirateur et l'éponge. Non , faut que je le passe et que je nettoie vraiment. Allez hop. Je prend mon aspirateur , je le pousse au fond, et j'attrappe tous les meubles , je les pousse contre les autres murs. Je choppe le balai , et ratatine tout vers la cuisine, avant d'aspirer et de lessiver... en gros une bonne demi heure rien que pour ça. Je devrais penser à l'hypothèse de pouvoir un jour être ordonner. Ce serait quand même plus facile. Je repousse tout vers le centre et aspire le canapé clic clac, désynfecte la table de verre, et le meuble télé vers le mur. Moi faire les poussières? Où est le calendrier que j'y mette une grosse croix. Ah oui, non, j'en ai pas, ma tête semble assez prétentieuse pour penser à tout. Et oublier la moitié aussi hum. Bref , j'en ai pas et c'est pas le moment. Pas le temps , même pour une croix minable. En une heure , je boucle le néttoyage de mon appartement infame, qui est devenu soudainement plus habitable, du moins pour les gens civilisés comme Roxas, et les deux autres. Sora est mignon et joyeux , c'est agréable de le voir, mais l'autre petit merdeux m'oripile rien qu'en croisant son regard et sa gueule d'ange délavée.

On toque à la porte. J'ai encore mon tablier, parce que je suis en train de faire la vaisselle. Oh mon dieu oui , j'avais dit a Roxas de la faire, mais bon , lancé pour lancé. J'ouvre et me fige.

Monsieur Delcato? Ou son petit fils je présume?

Hein ... euh non , c'est les vieux d'en face. Un problème?

Votre vitre donne sur leur appartement?

Oui , mais c'est quoi le problème...?

Les flics.

Madame Delavière , votre voisine du 457, en face , s'est plainte d'exhibitionnisme.

Hein ? Moi? Euh non , je suis juste torse nu au réveil. Même son mari m'a vu en jean. Je n'ai rien fait. Elle perd un peu la tête en ce moment. Vous devriez aller les voir et demander si son mari est au courant qu'elle vous a appelé.

Oh je vois... Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur ... Votre nom s'il vous plait.

Axel Vergner.

Merci beaucoup. Passez une bonne journée, monsieur et désolé de vous avoir déranger...

Aucun problème messieurs. Bonne journée à vous aussi.

Je les vois prendre l'ascenseur et je baisse les yeux. Merde, j'ai inondé mon paillasson, avec mon éponge pas essoré. Je suis vraiment un gland. Je me penche , et appuie avec le pied dessus. Ca fait un genre de "Fouitt". Hum. J'hausse les épaules et me retourne, claque la porte du pied, et retourne à la vaisselle. L'autre greluche ridée ... quelle idiote. Les flics chez moi un week end, et j'attend des gens. Encore heureux que j'étais seul, parce que Roxas est au courant des blagues que je fais à l'autre folle, et il m'aurait cramé comme un idiot. Maudit cousin. J'entends à nouveau taper... J'ote mon tablier, le jette sur la table propre. Ca pue le désynfectant au citron dans tout l'appart. J'ai aussi changé les draps de mon lit , victoire! J'ouvre en m'essuyant les mains et me prend un sac en plastique , lourd en pleine face :

On a pensé au repas! gueule une voix que je connais de trop.

...

Je prend le sac et il m'en donne un second et entre comme chez lui. Les deux autres attendent que je leur donne l'autorisation. Braves bêtes. Je les regarde en silence, les scrutant comme un inquisiteur sociopathe et m'écarte pour les laisser passer, sans lâcher Riku des yeux. Ses cheveux ont poussés. Etonnant à quel point il a une belle gueule. Hein? Non mais n'importe quoi. C'est un petit con , et c'est pas nouveau. Il a grandi aussi , et pas qu'un peu. Il m'arrivait sous le menton normalement , et là ... il a pris une tête facile, il m'arrive aux arcades sourcilières.

Fin premier chapitre.


End file.
